


Something About The Chase (Doctor/Graham)

by Zarius



Category: Celine Dion (Musician), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Oh, and of course, the song choice is kind of appropriate given the quiz show Bradley Walsh hosts is called "The Chase"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Something About The Chase (Doctor/Graham)

**Author's Note:**

> The scene with them in the comic strip "Mistress of Chaos Part Three" is amazing by the way, The Doctor's left in a dark place, but the fact the writer shows her having a vulnerable moment with Graham is something I'd love to see more of in the show...just so the main character isn't so goddamn detatched from everything. 
> 
> I've rarely 'shipped The Doctor with anyone. Most times it's with companions like Sarah Jane and Donna...because they weren't 'pushed' as love interests, but rather best friends...which happens to be my favourite kind of genre for romance.

password: chase


End file.
